mid 20's
by awkwardhearts
Summary: Farkle and Maya decide to rekindle in their early 20's. A Markle/Faya story. I might change everything


It was a two years after college. Farkle and Riley had gone off to Yale, while Maya and Lucas had stayed in New York, attending Columbia and NYU, respectively. The Matthews family had moved to Maryland three years ago, due to Topanga's job relocation.

December 25, 1:47 am. Maya Hart was sitting at one of the front pews of the dimly lit chapel. The last of the churchgoers had cleared out after the Christmas eve vigil, but the tabernacle and the front of the church were still adorned with candles and lights. There only two other people there along with Maya. They were both, well into their middle age, with dark eyes and black hair and clear dark skin. The scent of incense was strong and faint sounds of organ playing can be heard in the background.  
Maya was staring at the front of the church, contemplating, when Farkle Minkus walked in through the back entrance. He spotted Maya and sat down a few feet away from her on the same pew. She snapped her head, curious of the sudden figure that caused her to deter her thoughts.

"Farkle Minkus?!"

"Hey Hart"

" Farkle… Farkle... Farkle"

"Don't wear it out."

" I couldn't even if I tried."

" I didn't know you would be in the city today."

"Speaking of today." Farkle said as he started to slide closer to her and leaned over with inches from her face, "Merry Christmas Maya Hart!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Why does that phrase feel so sarcastic?" She chuckled. " Merry Christmas to you too Farkle Minkus. What brings you here?"

"I'm just here visiting my dad. He still lives in the city"

"Why are you here so late? It's 2 am"

" Actually" Farkle said as he took out his phone and turned it on for a second before putting it back " it's 1:51 am."

" Farkle... I'll hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try. ". Maya smirked " Anyway, i just went the mass upstairs and then i remembered how you used to come here senior year of college whenever you had something on your mind, and, well I hoped you did and I hoped you would be here so i decided to come"

" Well, clearly you're not wrong. How was your dads?"

" Lonely. All of his employees left for Christmas break and he is just there all alone in a big house. He didn't even bother putting a Christmas tree up and when i went to see him, he in his study working. I don't know, he didn't want to be bothered so I started thinking about how Christmases used to be like in the city so I came here."

" That's not too bad, not everyone has to follow the fallacious idea of Christmas spirit. He's logical. And safe."

. Farkle shook his head slowly. " you haven't changed much Maya"

"Why, were you expecting me to have an early twenties existential crisis and change everything about myself?"  
Farkle rolled his eyes. "No, nothing like that…" He paused for a moment as Maya slowly turned her head towards him eyebrows slightly raised. " I just thought you would've grown up a little more, I mean it's been four years."

Maya chuckled and rolled her eyes. " I'm not insulted by that"

Farkle paused for a second. "It wasn't meant to be directed as one" he stated matter of-fact. They sat facing the front of the church. " So what has got you down Hart?"

"Who said I was feeling down?"

" Why else would you be in a church at 2 am when your mother and Shawn have a lovely suburban home just two hours from here?"

Maya rolled her eyes. " They have kids now and I-I just don't think i can follow along with the happy-go-lucky Christmas spirit and their blindly optimistic views. Plus. New York is my home. It always was, and it always will be." She paused for a second " How's it going with Riley?"

" We broke up." Farkle said. "She found someone new that swept her off her feet". Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. He sighed " You already knew that."

" I did."

"Is she happy? I bet she is. Someone like her deserves all the happiness in the world. No doubt she has found just that with someone else, am I right? " Farkle said frantically

" Do you always ask questions you don't want the answer to?"

"How's Lucas?"

"Oh it's payback time now is it?! Alright it's on. Lucas and I ended things two years ago. We're still on good terms." Maya answered with a fake confidence

"Is that why you haven't spoken to him in a year, or why you drunk dialed him last month?"

"For someone who's asking the questions, you sure know a lot of the answers beforehand…"

"I don't know all of it"

" Oh yeah?! What didn't Huckleberry tell you?"

" He didn't tell me why he broke up with you. He seemed frustrated throughout the relationship but what led to the final straw"

Maya pursed her lips to stop it from trembling at his words and let out a cough to cover a cry. Then she laughed, a clear, loud, mockery filled laugh.

"Apparently I'm immature, " Maya chuckled. " Guess you're not the only one who thinks that Farkle"

"you know that's not what I meant—"

" Don't try to explain it. He already did."

Farkle shot her an apologetic look and asked " Where do you work now? "

" I got a job interning for a magazine so i'm staying in the city. It doesn't pay a lot so I also took a job as a part time waitress. I got a small apartment about an hour and half from here"

" You're staying in the city?! That's great so am I! I got an apartment near here that is a couple blocks down from my job. " Farkle said excitedly

" Why don't you live with your dad?"

" My dad moved to Staten Island so he can live in a proper house instead of an apartment."

"HEY!"

"What…" Maya said nervously

"Why don't you live with me? I mean it's easier, and free of cost... Come on what do you say Hart?"

" Farkle, I haven't seen you for more than twenty minutes in four years. How do I know you're not a serial killer? "

"Maya, we've texted and emailed each other in those four years, even if verbal communication was rare. I said I would always be here for you, even if you don't need me. Plus, you have your side of the apartment and I have mine, we probably won't even see each other a lot due to our schedules."

Maya looked at him incredulously but Farkle was serious. They sat in silence for 5 minutes as Maya thought this through.

" Alright." Maya finally said succumbing. " Fine, you win. Only because i'm probably going to save a lot of time and mone-"

"Oh cut it out Hart, you're not fooling anyone. You miss me!" Farkle said.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Maybe I do miss your constant comments and wit. But that's not why i agreed and I swear to god if you bring it up ever again I will pack up my bags and leave."

Farkle laughed "You know what this means don't you" he said

"What could this possibly mean Farkle…"

" It's fate. We're going to be together forever. "

"Maybe as friends."

"Maybe."


End file.
